Forum:Kapitel 699 und 700 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Ich dachte das ist ein längers Kapitel ist aber ganz normal lang. Kakashi ist neuer Hokage hat und am Kapitel Ende haben beide ja immer noch jeder nur einen Arm. Der zweite Teil wird denke noch kommen. Stand ja auhc ganz am Anfang auf der Seite. Im Kapitel sagt Sakura doch zu Sasuke, dass sein Arm noch nicht fertig ist. Das könnte auch der Grund sein, warum er zwei Jahre später noch keinen Arm hat, während Naruto seinen schon benutzt. Dieser scheint wirklich aus den Zellen von Hashirama zu bestehen. Mal gucken was das nächste Kapitel sagt, dieses war mMn nicht so wirklich aufregend... '''MarcelGK (Diskussion) 11:29, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC)!' Ich versteh nicht ganz warum Kakashi sein Stirnband wieder über sein Auge zieht. Was glaubt ihr? 95.91.105.215 11:41, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich denke mal das er das aus gewohneit macht was mich aber wundert warum Kishi dafür Kakashi´s Felskopf normal zeigt wo Kakashi es als normales Stirnband trägt. Also kommt Kapitel 700 normal erst nächste Woche oder doch irgend diese Woche. 700 ist jetzt auch raus! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:51, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Diskutieren wir 700 auch hier? // Ach ja, Seiten wie MangaReader & MangaPanda sind gerade überlastet, ich hab' 'ne halbe Stunde gebraucht, um 2 Kapitel zu lesen. Also einfach Geduld haben & immer wieder neu laden.. oder warten, bis die Seiten nicht mehr so überlastet sind. ;DDD YukiWarZone(Dissi) 13:11, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :ich hab auch total probleme die kapitel zu laden. ich glaub ich warte bis heute abend. :( wäre ne idee das ganze hier nach "Forum:Kapitel 699 & 700 Diskussion" zu verschieben oder so. extra für 700 eine eigene seite zu erstellen macht wenig sinn, da hält sich dann eh keiner dran. :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:16, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bei Mangabase gings schneller^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke 94|'Sasuke 94']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:13, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ist es noch zu früh, um sich über die gezeigten Paare & nicht erwähnten Charaktere (ja, ich rede hier von Team Taka) aufzuregen? YukiWarZone(Dissi) 13:27, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht. Also manche Paarungen waren echt fragwürdig und wie die Kinder aussahen, das ist doch wohl unmöglich. Auch diese Namen, echt der Wahnsinn was die da verbockt haben :D Dieses bleiche Blonde Kind und dann noch das Kind von Karui und Choji, boah ne :D Auch Sasuke wurde nur der Vollständigkeithalber einmal mit dem Blick und dem Aussehen von Madara gezeigt... Echt unglaublich... MarcelGK (Diskussion) 13:35, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Also Boruto soll ja einen recht schönen Namen haben (auch wenns nicht so klingt) mit einer Bedeutung (die mir gerade entfallen ist), aber das lässt den Namen nicht besser klingen - ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass manche Leute sich hier dachten, das amerikanisieren zu müssen, und so haben wir nun "Bolt" und (Achtung!) "Salada". Not okay. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sakuras Kind eher wie das von Sasuke und Karin aussieht - wo sind denn Karin, Suigetsu und Juugo, die alle ihr Leben für Sasuke riskiert haben? Aber wir haben gelernt, dass es egal ist, wenn du mehrmals versucht, wen umzubringen: ihr könnt danach immer noch Kinder haben. Und unglaublich wie ALT die alle geworden sind. Da denkt man doch, bei so jungen Kindern müssten die doch noch alle selbst relativ jung sein?YukiWarZone(Dissi) 14:02, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ist Ino und Sai's Kind eig. ein Junge oder ein Mädchen (bin mir da nicht sicher) und was glaubt ihr wer die Mutter von Lee's Kind ist. Aber ernsthaft die meisten Kinder sehen aus wie Fusion der Eltern in klein. Das einzige was ich gut fand war Kurenais und Azumas Tochter.95.91.105.215 13:50, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hier nochmal zu den Paaren: * SasuSaku: Über 690 Kapitel Charakterentwicklung bei Sakura: über den Haufen geworfen. Sasuke ist scheinbar ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden... gut zu wissen... * NaruHina: Ziemlich unerwartet, wenn man die Tatsache bedenkt, dass Naruto immer auf Sakura stand (da denkt man der Hauptcharakter kriegt das Mädchen und dann sowas?). Aber seine Beziehung zu Hinata wird wohl im kommenden Film erläutert, das schau' ich mir auch an. Aber naja, begeistert bin ich nicht. * SaiIno: Gar nicht mal so unerwartet... Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das Kind ein Mädchen oder Junge ist. Ich tendiere zu Mädchen, aber die Meinung der Allgemeinheit liegt da glaube ich bei Junge. Aber ansonsten verständlich: wenn Ino Sasuke nicht kriegt, kriegt sie eben Sai. * ChojiKarui: ... damit hat wohl keiner gerechnet... interessant Kishi, interessant... * Kiba und das Cat Girl: Die Frau sieht aus wie die Enkelin der Nekoba. Love has its own ways of finding.. oder so... * Lee und... Tenten? Helft mir. :'D * ShikaTema: Damit hab ich gerechnet. putzig, wie InoShikaCho wieder steht. YukiWarZone(Dissi) 14:02, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Das neue InoShikaCho hebt sich aber deutlich von den ersten beiden Generationen ab. Nur Shikamaru und sein Sohn sehen schon aus wie Shikaku und Shikamaru :D Naruto und Hina gefällt mir fast besser als mit Sakura, die hätte Naruto gar nicht verdient. Hinata war ja schon immer hinter Naruto her. MarcelGK (Diskussion) 14:17, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Trotzdem unschön zu sehen, wie Sakura wieder zur einer 12jährigen Sasuke gegenüber wird... Again: Charakterentwicklung :/ YukiWarZone(Dissi) 14:56, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also mich wundert schon am Anfang von Kapitel 700 wo die Kinder Schul-Schluß haben. Der Lehrer soll glaub ich da Shino sein mit dem Ding was er auf den Kopf hat find sieht er total lächerlich aus. Wenn ich mir die beiden Kinder von Naruto und Hinata so an sehe da frag ich mich ob einer den beiden vielleicht das Byakugan benutzen kann. Da beide Kinder dem Naruto recht ähnlich sehen. Ich find des Schade das Kishi nichts von Oro, Kabuto oder Juugo zeigt aber dafür einer Oonoki der schon über 100 Jahre sein muss. Ich find das eine Bild auch etwas verstörend wo man die Stein Köpfer aller Hokage sieht und im Hintergrund sich eine ganze reihe Hoch-Häuser so als wäre das nicht nur ein Zeitsprung von 10 Jahren oder so. Sondern das Kishi auch gleich die ganze Welt in Epoche der Moderne verfrachtet hat. Leute, ich wundere mich, dass es keiner von euch bisher angesprochen hat: Ich weise ausdrücklich daraufhin, zu was Kishimoto uns aufgefordert hat: LEST ONE PIECE !!!!! Sehr ihr auf dem Steinkopf eines Hokages das Zeichen von Monkey D. Luffy ? Das Piratensymbol auf seinem Jolly Roger (=Piratenflagge): Ein Strohhut mit einem Totenkopf ! Außerdem lest mal die Coverpage des neuesten Kapitels von One Piece 766: Nami hat ein Kleid an, auf dem das Symbol von Akatsuki zu sehen ist, Luffy isst RAMEN, einer der Tiere hat ein Strudelsymbol auf seiner Jacke, das Zeichen von Uzumaki Naruto, denn sein Name bedeutet übersetzt "Strudel", und das Allerbeste: NARUTO sitzt gegenüber von Luffy und isst mit ihm ! Ozzay (Diskussion) 18:21, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Dann könntest du aber auch noch erwähnen, dass der Schriftzug von One Piece im Narutostil gehalten ist^^ MfG Tobi37.209.76.71 19:26, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Der Vollständigkeit halber möchte ich korrigieren: Namis Kleid hat nicht das Akatsukisymbol sondern das Konohasymbol. Die Wolken sehen anders aus. Den Abschluss an sich finde ich ganz gut gelungen, wenngleich das letzte Kapitel an und für sich unnötig war. Wichtig fand ich nur, dass Naruto und Hinata endlich zusammengekommen sind. Ansonsten hätte auch Kapitel 699 als Schluss gereicht. Ob Sasuke wohl auf der Suche nach Orochimaru ist? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:47, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hallo an alle wollt mal fragen ob ihr es schade findet das nicht naruto und sakura zusammen sind?? :) bin ein bisschen enttäuscht von dem ende ansonsten hat er es ur cool gemacht mfg euer Gast Sakura ist im Manga nicht der beste Mensch, sondern eine Oberflächliche dumme Kuh und sie hatte genug Möglichkeiten. Hinata ist und war immer die netteste zu Naruto und es wirkt so als hätte sich Naruto beim Kampf mit Pain in sie zumindest ein bisschen verliebt. Und das nicht Oro und die andern gezeigt wurden ist ja klar, da ja nur Konoha zu sehen ist. Kein anderes Dorf, also warum sollte gerade Oro gezeigt werden und nicht Kabuto oder so viele andere. Ich hätte sie alle auch gern gesehen. Aber da die Kämpfe für Kishi das wichtigste war hat er die für uns wichtige Nebenstory vernachlästig. Es läuft nicht alles nach Wunsch. Einer wurde mir erfüllt: Naruto und Hinata :) Muss aber sagen was mich nervt is nicht nur das ende sondern auch der kampf zwischen sasuke & naruto da hab ich mir mehr erwartet, weil es war immerhin der letzte kampf und da kann man sich ja mehr als 4 kapitel erwarten ich verweise auf naruto vs pain 10 kapitel ca. das war mal epic und ich bin eurer meinung das die anderen dörfer und auch charaktere nicht gezeigt wurden fand ich schade und natürlich die kinder also bei einigen greif ich mir am kopf die ur fails. Aber ich freu mich schon auf kishis nächste arbeit nur nicht auf das ende ;) und hoffentlich kommen mal gute mangas wieder nach weil in den letzten jahren hören viele gute oder großartige mangas auf und nix kommt nach da mach ich mir echt sorgen mfg euer Gast Ich bin auch mal gespannt was Kishi´s nächstes Werk werden wird und wann es raus kommt. Da ich denke das er erst mal eine kleine Pause machen wird vermute ich mal das nicht gleich nächste Woche was neues von Kishi zu sehen ist. Tje was soll ich dazu noch sagen. Ich war am Ende doch etwas verblüfft das Sakura am Ende doch Sasuke geheiratet und eine Tochter mit ihm hat. Ich weis nicht irgendwie, nach allem was Sasuke so mit ihr gemacht hat find ich es teils falsch. Ich mein ich war auch mehr ein "Naruto X Hinata" -Fan aber trotzdem lässt dieser Anblick von Sakura und Sasuke als Familie einen leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack. Weiterhin sieht die Tochter der beiden eher so aus als wäres es die Tochter von Sasuke und Karin, wobei ich mich wirklich frage was aus ihr geworden ist.... aber naja. Als ich Chojis Tochter sah war mir noch, bevor sie gezeigt wurde, von anfang an klar dass Karui die Mutter ist (ist die einzige schwarze Frau mit goldgelben Augen und roten Haar) wundert mich dennoch dass sie am Ende Choji als Ehemann ausgewählt hatte da ihr Traummann von der Beschreibung her ja etwas anders war und man nie einen besonderen Moment zwischen den beiden sah aber...gut freu mich auf jeden Fall für Choji dass er eine Familie gründen konnte. Ansonsten bin ich ein bisschen über die Next Gen Kagewahl verwundert. Zum einen find ich es witzig dass Choujuuro und Kiritsuchi Kage wurden, die beiden Charaktere die viele Fans gerne als spielbare Charakter gehabt hätten die aber nur als Support immer raus kamen. Aber nun gut wenn man halt nicht viele next Gen Charakter aus den beiden Dörfern zeigt hat man als Autor so oder so keine große Auswahl. Bei Darui war ich etwas verwundert hätte erst gedacht dass Killer B der 5. Raikage wird. Zu Kakashi als 6. Hokage..... ich weis nicht..... Kommt mir jetzt irgendwie fehl am Platz vor ich mein fassen wir mal zusammen: # Hokage '''Bewirkte': Gründung des Dorfsystems Stärke: Holz-Jutsus, Sennin-Modus, Selbstheilung # Hokage Bewirkte: Struktur der Dörfer, Grund Lagen für viele Jutsus Stärke: starkes Wasserjutsus, Raum-Zeit Jutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: Ausbau des Schulsystems, trainierte die Sannin Stärke: starke Feuerjutsus, angebliche alle erlenbaren Jutsus des Dorfes # Hokage Bewirkte: Schutz vom Angriff des Kyuubi Stärke: perfektionierte Raum-Zeit jutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: Ausbildung Kampferfahrener Sanitäter Stärke: legendäre physische Kraft, starke Heiljutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: ???? Stärke: angeblich 1000 Jutsus # Hokage Bewirkte: Rettung der Welt Stärke: Chakra alle 9 Bijuu Geister, perfektioniertes Rasengan, großer Chakra vorrat Ich mag Kakashi, keine Frage aber jetzt ohne sein Sharingan und ohne die Fähigkeit die Jutsus seiner Gegner zu kopieren, Weiterhin fällt sein Chidori/Raikiri auch flach da man ein Sharingan dafür benötigt, passt er irgendwie nur noch schwer in die Reihe der Kage hinein, von der Stärke her betrachtet (vom Charakter / sinn für politik war er schon lange Kage). Weiterhin find ich sieht die Steinmauer in Konoha mit sieben Köpfen irgendwie doof bzw. übertrieben aus.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:20, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Man brauch für das Chidori/Raikiri kein sharingan sondern nur eine blitz element veranlagung. und auch ohne sharingan hat kakashi noch einiges auf dem kasten. : das sharingan ist nicht zwingend notwendig. aber bei dem chidori kann der gegner leicht ausweichen und so, was man mit dem sharingan gut kompensieren kann, da man damit jede bewegung blitzschnell erkennen und sogar vorausahnen kann. deswegen ist das chidori ohne das sharingan längst nicht so effektiv. 84.157.66.57 18:06, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) : Meiner Meinung nach ist kakashi völlig zurecht 6. Hokage geworden - Schließlich hat seine Strategie den Sieg über Kaguya gebracht. Stärke macht keinen zu einem Hokage, das ist doch jeden bewusst. Er hat Grips, kann Menschen führen und hat eine Überzeugung - auch wenn er zeitweise mal von seinem Willen verlassen wurde. Tsunade hat doch mal beim letzten mit Jiraya Gespräch Kakashi als ersten potenziellen Nachfolger erwähnt und schlussendlich war er doch zeitweise schon mal Anwärter des Posten. Das Tsunade den Titel des Hokage abgelegt hat ist erklärbar, ich würde mal sagen dass sie durch die Zetsus im Krieg eine Idee in der Medizin bekam und deswegen sich komplett der Forschung widmete und das geht schlecht wenn man noch nebenher ein Dorf leiten muss.Zu aller letzt - Naruto war schlicht und ergreifend nach dem krieg dazu noch nicht fähig ein Dorf zu leiten, ich mein er war 17 - ein Kind der noch nie was geleitet hat. Artur3004 (Diskussion) 21:56, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich kann nicht ganz verstehen warum es euch stört das Kakashi nach dem Krieg Hokage wurde. Sie wollte ja Kakashi als neuen Hokage einsetzen da Naruto dafür noch zu unerfahren wäre und ich finde die Sache mit Kakashi als Hokage eher nebensächlich da ja dann nichts weiter mehr passiert. Dann im letzten Kapitel mit dem Zeitsprung war ja dann auch Naruto der nächste Hokage und das wars ja dann auch schon. :Ihr versteht mich falsch ich mag Kakashi und ich versteh auch dass man ihn Naruto vorgezogen hat, da Naruto noch viel zu jung war und teilweise nicht reif genug zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich find nur dass er, auch wenn er in allen anderen Punkten mehr als bestens für den Job geeignet ist, in Punkte stärke halt recht viel eingebüßt hatte seit dem Verlust von Obitos Sharingan und schwächer als alle anderen vorherigen Hokage wirkt. Hätte er das Susannno immer noch einsetzen können hätte, ich nichts gesagt. Ich weis selbst das Stärke allein keinen Hokage ausmacht dennoch wirkt Kakashi Steinkopf etwas fehl am Platz aber wer weis vielleicht werd ich ja im letzten Naruto Film eines besseren belehrt. Nebenbei ich find immer noch dass Sakuras Tochter mehr wie die Tochter von Karin aussieht.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 09:19, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::das stimmt schon. allerdings muss man auch die zeit beachten, in der kakashi hokage wurde. direkt nach dem krieg herrschte zwischen den dörfern und ländern wahrscheinlich eine verbundenheit und ein friede, wie nie zuvor. dadurch stand die aktive kampfkraft des kage nicht so im fordergrund, wie bei den vorherigen hokage. die mussten kriege führen und nach außenhin die stärke des dorfes symbolisieren. Kakashi ist wahrscheinlich nur diplomatisch unterwegs gewesen. bei diesem kind muss ich dir aber recht geben. wäre es biologisch nicht unmöglich, sollte sakura sich ernste gedanken machen, ob ihr sasuke da ein kuckuckskind untergeschoben hat. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:24, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :: :D :D :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 12:29, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Im Vergleich zu den anderen Kage seiner Generation ist Kakashi aber auch nicht soo schwach. Gaara war immer sehr stark, Darui ist sicher auch ziemlich mächtig, aber da hörts schon auf. Der kleine Schwertkämpfer und die Enkelin von Oonoki können doch gar nichts. Gegen die ist Kakashi selbst ohne Sharingan ein übelster Pro. Kakashi kann immerhin mindestens 3 Chakranaturen nutzen, weshalb er auch für ziemlich jede Situation das passende Jutsu bereit hat. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:13, 10. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also ich bin mal gespannt wenn das Anime auch an dem End Punkt ist ob man da noch andere Charakter sieht als die im Kapitel auf tauchen. Das ist nur meine Meinung. Kurotsuchi ist stärker als sehr viele glauben. Ihr habt vergessen das sie ein Kekkei Genkai beherscht und Kakashi hat seins verloren. Aber um das gehts mir nicht. Ich finde da Kakashi eh nicht Hokage werden wollte es überflüßig das er es geworden ist. Nur weil Obito es ihm im Kampf gesagt hat? Das Alter hat da nichts verloren, da Gara auch nicht älter war als er Kazegage wurde. Naruto hat die Person verändert und das nicht nur wärend des Krieges. Und gerade nachdem Krieg hätte er es verdient Hokage zu werden, ich geh da sogar einen Schritt weiter und würde ihm einen neuen Titel ( Kage der Kage z.b.) verleihen. Ohne Naruto Art wäre so gut wie keiner mehr am Leben. Mein Wunsch Naruto und Hinata ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich hätte mir aber mehr Misch masch gewünscht !!! Ein paar beispiele: Kurotsuchi-Rock Lee, Ten Ten-Omoi, die zwei alten Mizukage-Raikage. Kiba Partnerin find ich lächerlich, wie und wo soll er sie kennen gelernt haben.Und wo bleibt Shinos Frau? Ich hätte mir auch gewünscht die drei aus dem Team Taka im Dorf zu sehen. Den sie haben alle Kage gerettet. Sai und Ino find ich auch zu einfach, Sasuke Ersatz ist zu schäbig. Den Kindern von Naruto hätte ich ein Byakugan verpaßt. Und wenn man darüber nachdenkt hat Neji von Anfang an Recht behalten. Es ist einem vorbestimmt ob er Hokage wird, er konnte ja nicht wissen das Naruto der Sohn des vierten ist :). Und das Neji gestorben ist gefällt mir immer noch nicht. Auch zu billig. Naruto und Hinata zur Seite stoßen hätte gereicht um sie zu retten (schwer verletzt aber lebend). Naruto direkt nach dem Krieg vom Genin zum Hokage wäre super gewesen. :) und mehr Misch Masch zwischen den Dörfern. Das Ende ist für mich bis auf die Hochhäuser o.k.194.166.107.133 08:44, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Die vielen Häuser um das Dorf könnte man so erklären: das die Menschen die vor dem Krieg geflohen sind und nach Konoha gegangen sind, gleich da geblieben sind(trotzdem zu modern). Zu den Kindern von Naruto hätte ich mir gewünscht''' das die Tochter rote Haare hat und beide ein Byakugan haben. Zu der Tochter von Sakura fällt mir nur eines ein: vielleicht ist Karin die Taufpatin der keinen und hat ihr die Brille geschenkt? Den Mizukage hätte ich an Kakashis Seite gesehen. Gaara-Ten Ten, Lee-Kurotsuchi. Ob Shino, Kankuro, Kurotsuchi, Omoi usw. einen Partner haben ist nicht erklärt. Im Anime kommt sicher mehr Info. Also ich hoffe mal sehr das im Anime mehr kommt als das was im Kapitel 700 gezeigt wurde. Zu den Kinder von Naruto und Hinata da finde ich das beide mehr Naruto ähnlicher sind als Hianta. Als ich das Bild mit Hianta und ihrer Tochter Himawari gesehen hatte da dachte ich das Himawari ein Junge wäre und nicht ein Mädchen. Da wie ich finde Himawari´s Gesichts Form eher Naruto ähnlichre ist als die von Hinata. Ich hätte zwar auch gedacht das min eines der Kinder von den beiden Byakugan Augen hat. Aber da ja die Welt voller Frieden und Liebe ist(sieht man ja bei Ten Ten keiner kauft mehr Waffen) da dürfte sich Kishi wahrscheinlich keine mühe mehr gemacht haben extra Byakugan Augen zu zeichnen und hat dafür lieber blaue Augen wie Naruto seine gemacht. Bin eigentlich von dem Schluss sehr enttäuscht. Es gibt zu viele offene Fragen: Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) - Was machen Sasuke und Naruto? Wo gehen die beiden hin? Was sind die Ungreimheiten? - Was ist aus Kabuto und Orochimaru? Sind die jetzt friedlich geworden? - Eigentlich hat Naruto das generelle Problem nicht gelöst: Es kann in Zukunft wieder zu einem Krieg kommen, wenn Naruto und Sasuke tot sind. Oder ist jetzt für immer Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen? - Gibt es in Zukunft keine Reinkarnationen mehr? Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, dass Naruto die Fähigkeit hat/erlernt, Ninjustsu bei allen Ninjas durch Ninshu zu ersetzen, damit jeder Ninja bei Kämpfen/Kriegen die Gefühle des Gegeners erkennt/versteht und dadurch Kämpfe/Kriege eher verhindert werden. Aber stattdessen kommt so ein "billiger" Schluss wie bei Dragonball Z, wo der böse besiegt wurde und alle danach Händchen halten. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass Dragonball ein schlechter Manga ist, aber Naruto ist bis jetzt mein Lieblings-Manga, weil die Geschichte so komplex und jeder hat seine eigenen Gründe für seine Taten. Bei Dragonball ist es halt einfach nur so ein "Gut gegen Böse"-Ding. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass Naruto eigentlich die "schwächste" Reinkarnation von Indra Oder Ashura ist? Hätte er nicht einen Biju-Geist in sich, was könnte er dann? Der 1. Hokage konnte Bäume erzeugen und Madara besiegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Naruto "ohne Biju" Sasuke hätte besiegen können. Sasuke hingegen ist genauso stark wenn nicht sogar stärker als Madara. Hätte der erste Hokage Kurama in sich, hätte Madara nie eine Chance gehabt. Außerdem konnte Hashirama die Biju auch so bändigen. Naruto kann im Vergleich zu Hashirama nichts, oder sehe ich das falsch? Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich finde es auch blöd, dass Naruto nicht mit Sakura zusammen ist. Schließlich sagt doch Kakashi, als die 3 (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura) sich auf dem Kriegsfeld begegnen, dass sich bestimmt ihre Gefühle für Sasuke geändert haben. Sie habe bestimmt noch Gefühle für ihn, aber es sind nicht mehr die gleichen wie zu Beginn von Team 7. Vor allem nach dem Sasuke Sakura umbringen wollte, wie kann die ihn dann immer noch lieben. Ich hätte jetzt eher gedacht, dass Naruto und Sakura zusammen kommen, weil sie Sakura mehr Zeit mit Naruto verbracht hat, als mit Sasuke, und das sich dadurch ihre Gefühle geändert haben. Und warum bekommen alle Frauen (zumindest Hinata, Sakura und Ino) ihren Traummann, während es bei den Männern nicht der Fall ist. Och, ich fang schon mit schnulzen an... ;-) Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Naruto ist nicht die schwächste Reinkanation von Ashura. Hashirama war als er klein war auch nicht gleich der stärkste er hatte hard trainiert um so stark zu werden wie er später wurde das gleiche gilt auch für Naruto. Ashura war ja auch Anfangs schwächer als Indra und dies ja durch hardes training und die Bindung zu Freunden ja dann ausgeglichen. Hashirama hatte ja seine Holz-Jutsu´s und Sennin Mode um gegen Madara zu bestehe dafür hatte halt Naruto das Kyuubi mit seiner riesen Menge an Chakra um gegen Sasuke zu bestehen. Naruto ist ja im letzten Kapitel Hokage und Sasuke ja auf wanderschaft. Man sieht ja nicht nur Oro und Kabuto was ist den mit Yamato, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu und noch ein paar andern Charakteren. Daher hoffe ich mal das im Anime man sich mehr mühe gibt und ein wenig mehr zeigt als das was im Kapitel war. Als ich mit das Kapitel mir so an sah da hatte ich am Ende gedacht da felht eigendlich eine Szene wie Naruto sich eine Portion Nudel-Suppe im Ichiraku-Nudelshop holt oder so. Da Naruto ja sehr oft im Ichiraku-Nudelshop an zu treffen ist. Das Bild wo er gerade am Schreibtisch sitzt und am Labtop arbeit find da etwas seltsam das passt nicht zu ihm. Warum ist Naruto nicht di schwächste Reinkarnation? Ich spreche jetzt nur von seiner "eigenen" Kraft bzw. Fähigkeit. Ohne Biju kann er nur in den Sennin Mode, welches bei ihm auch nur 5 Minuten anhält. Hashirama ist durch seine eigene Kraft super stark (Holz-Jutsus und Sennin Mode). Hätte Hashirama noch den Kyuubi dazu gehabt, hätte Madara nie eine Chance gegen Hashirama gehabt. Und Naruto? Er kann gerade mal das Rasengan. Sasuke hat das Sharingan, womit er alles genau sehen kann (dazu noch Amaterasu und und und). Außerdem beherrscht Hashirama 2 Elemente, Naruto nur 1; Sasuke auch 2. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also nicht böse sein wegen meiner Meinung: Wenn ich es halt so vergleiche, finde ich, dass Naruto eine schwache Reinkarnation von Ashura. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Naruto hat ja auch ohne die Nutzung des Kyuubi Chakras schon immer einen sehr hohen Chakra Vorrat gehabt. Seine Tajuu Kagebushin Technik basiert ja bspw auf seinem eigenen Chakra. Sasuke hat auch nur den Vorteil gehabt Ushiha zu sein. Und ein Großteil seiner Kraft hat oft was mit "Geschenken" zu tun. Den ersten richtigen Kampf gegen Naruto hat er wegen des Fluchmals gewonnen. Dann hat er ein wenig trainiert und war durch sein Sharingan schneller als Naruto (nach 2,5 Jahren an dem Versteck). Dann hat Itachi ihm das Mangekyou gegeben (kein eigener Verdienst), dann hat er sich iwann Itachis Augen einpflanzen lassen = EMS (kein eigener Verdienst). Im Kampf gegen Obito hat er viel von Narutos Chakra mit genutzt und ohne die Naturkraft von Yugo wäre da auch nichts gelaufen. Und dann hat er da das Rinnegan geschenkt gekriegt. Der einzige wirklich selbst erarbeitete Vorteil von Sasuke ist sein Sharingan und dabei hat er noch Chakra Reserven, die nen gutes Stück unter denen Narutos liegen. Naruto hingegen hat das Rasengan gemeistert, was nichts mit dem Kyuubi zu tun hat. Und den Sennin Modus hat er ja auch gemeistert. Den konnte er im späteren Verlauf auch länger halten. Und offensichtlich hat er spätern auch das (uh ob ich das richtig schreibe) Shintenshin Jutsu gemeistert. MarcelGK (Diskussion) 12:59, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also ich wollte jetzt kein Vergleich machen, wer sich seine Fähigkeiten ehrlich verdient hat. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Naruto von seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten her im Vergleich zu Hashirama, Madara und Sasuke nicht grad besonders starke Fähigkeiten besitzt. Ich will Naruto nicht runter machen. Es ist lediglich nur eine Feststellung von mir... Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kishi hat Naruto halt so gemacht wie es ist er hat vielleicht nicht die besten Fähigkeiten und war am Anfang nicht der beste. Aber Naruto hat dennoch alles hin bekommen. Trotzdem ist es ja Fakt, das Naruto für seine Stärke trainiert hat und arbeiten musste. Sasuke wäre auch nicht so stark, wenn er nicht ständig Upgrades seiner Augen gekriegt hätte ;) MarcelGK (Diskussion) 08:00, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) An den Sasuke Fan: ohne Naruto hätte Sasuke nicht einmal sein normal Sharingan erweckt geschweige den weiterentwickelt. Naruto hat das meisste selbst herausfinden müßen, und Sasuke hat alles in den Arsch geschoben bekommen. Sogar im Krieg haben ihn die 2 ersten Hokage ein Jutsu bzw. Kraft übertragen. Auch Indra Chakra hat Susuke von Itashi übernommen. Indra Chakra hatte sich definitiv Itashi ausgesucht und ihm blieb nicht anders über als zu Sasuke zu wechseln. An den Sasuke Fan: du bist genau so wie Sasuke.Vergleiche anstellen und dann schreiben das man keine Vergleiche machen wollte. So wie Sasuke scheisse bauen und davon nichts wissen oder schön reden. Sasuke das größe Charakterschwein im Manga hätte sterben sollen. Das Zeigt wie krank unsere Welt ist das den meißten egal ist ob wer ein Herz besitzt, hauptsache er ist cooool. Ich bin geschockt das eine Figur wie Sasuke so viele Fans hat, ich wünsche den Sasuke Fans das ihr auf euren Sasuke im wahren Leben trifft. Das hast du leider in den falschen Hals bekommen. Ich bin eigentlich nicht nur ein Sasuke-Fan. Ich bin eigentlich ein Fan beiden. Naruto finde ich halt cool, weil er (wie du es schon gesagt hast) sich alles selbst erarbeiten muss. Vor allem sein Durchhaltevermögen ist halt nicht von dieser Welt. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Was mir bei Sasuke gefällt, ist, dass er halt alles schnell versteht und evtl. kopieren kann. Auch in unserer Welt gibt es halt Leute, die eine super Auffassungsgabe haben und es für ihre Zweke nutzen können. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich wollte wirklich keinen Vergleich machen. Ich wollte lediglich nur auf Tatsachen hinweisen. Leider ist es falsch rüber gekommen. Aber wenn man Fakten aufzählt, folgt unweigerlich ein Vergleich... Natürlich hast du Recht, dass Naruto seine Fähigkeiten ehrlich verdient hat. Aber andererseits hat Sasuke auch seine Fähigkeiten verdient. Das Glück war halt in der Hinsicht auf seiner Seite. So wie es in unserer Welt reiche und arme Menschen gibt. Aber ich will jetzt hier nicht über das Leben philosophieren... ;-) Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wie gesagt: Nur eine Feststellung ;-) Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Mal zu was andern. Einer Seits find ich es Schade das Naruto nun zu Ende ist aber anders Seit bin ich auch froh. Da mir das Ende (ich bezieh mich auf den Punkt als KAguya auf taucht) nicht gefällt. Ich sage mir ok Kishi wollte das Manga beenden. Aber ich finde es was unnötig und sinnlos das er in dem Krieg die Gegner der Allianz durch taucht und jeden nochmal stärker machte. Erst Obito, Madara + Juubi dann Obito versiegelt das juubi in sich + Madara dann Madara versiegelt Juubi in sich und nach gefühlten 5 Minuten wird aus Madara gleich Kaguya. Ich finde er hätte es bei Madara als Ende Gegern belassen soll und es wär gut gewesen. Auch wen das für den ein andern seltsam klingen mag fand ich Kaguya als ultimativen Boss Gegener extrem schwach und seltsam ihre Angriff echt lahm. Ich fand auch die ganze Geschichte um Kaguya völlig deplatiert und zu banal. Man bekommt zwar wer der erste Mensch war der Chakra besahs (Kaguya) und das sie zwei Kinder hatte Hamura von dem nur den Name erfährt und Hagoromo über ihn weis man etwas mehr. Beide macht einst das gleich mit Kaguya was nun Naruto und Sasuke auch machten sie versiegelten sie und damit war sie besiegt. Daher find ich war Kaguya nichts weiter als ein billiger Lügen Fühler den man getrost hätte streichen können. Ich hoffe aber das niemand in Japan auf die Idee kommt wenn der jetztige Film von Naruto sich gut verkaufen lässt. Einen Generation wechsel einläutet und das Manga von Naruto in Boruto um benennt und weiter macht. Ja, das ist auch etwas, was ich etwas schwach fand. Ich find den Charakter Kaguya eigentlich nicht so schlecht. Schließlich wird sie doch lange vor dem Krieg erwähnt. Nur sind halt ein paar Fragen offen geblieben, z.B. wieso ist sie böse geworden. Hagoromo konnte diese Frage auch nicht beantworten. Er weiß nur, dass sie früher ein guter Mensch war. Er sagt ja auch, dass irgendwas passiert sein muss, nachdem sie von der Frucht gegessen hat. Stellt sich dann natürlich die Frage, ob das so was wie Yin & Yang ist und ob sich das auf Naruto (gut) und Sasuke (böse) übertragen hat. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Dann die Frage: was ist mit dem Bruder von Hagoromo passiert, nachdem sie ihre Mutter versiegelt hatten. Hatte er einfach kein Bock mehr, die Welt in den Frieden zu führen? Hatte er keine Kinder? Oder hat vielleicht sogar Hagoromo ihn umgebracht, um die Macht des Juubis für sich zu behalten? Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wegen diesen offenen Fragen, finde ich, dass der Schluß einfach zu lasch/halbherzig war. Normalerweise wurde immer weit ausgeholt, um die Geschichte bzw. die Charaktere näher zu erläutern. Am Ende ging das aber doch ein wenig zu schnell. Vor allem fand ich es etwas zu übertrieben, dass keiner Madara das Wasser reichen konnte. Weder Gen-Jutsu noch Nin-Jutsu konnten ihm etwas anhaben. Kein anderer Ninja hatte diese Fähigkeit, noch nicht mal ansatzsweise. Dann wurde Madara zum Jinchuriki und war dann noch 1000mal stärker, als er es schon eh war. Kannte sich auch sofort mit allen Fähigkeiten super aus (wo hat er das gelernt??? Auch er muss die neuen Fähigkeiten erst mal erlernen, bevor er sie perfekt einsetzen kann). Naruto und Sasuke konnten ihm überhaupt nicht das Wasser reichen. Dann bekamen sie Super-Power von Hagoromo. Erst jetzt konnten sie ihm das Wasser reichen. Dann kam Kaguya, die dann noch mal um ein vielfaches stärker "Super"-Madara ist. (Das Ganze erinnert ein wenig an Dragonball, wo Son Goku zum Super Saiyajin 1-2-3-4 wird, nur alles innerhalb von einem Tag). Im gesamten Manga gibt es nicht so eine super duper schnelle Entwicklung. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Vielleicht wollte Kishi den Manga genau mit Kapitel 700 enden lassen und aus dem Grund ist der Schluss so lasch ausgefallen... Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wenn Kishi´s Ziel war zum Abschluß noch die Marke 700 dann hätte er das auch das ohne Kaguya schaffen könne. Er hätte sich eben mehr Zeit mit dem Kampf gegen Madara und für den Kampf Naruto vs. Sasuke nemmen müssen. dann wäre auch bis Kapitel 700 gekommen ohne die Bedeutungs lose Kaguya. Das Ende vom Kampf Naruto und Sasuke war ja auch nicht gerade ein Bombe. Am Schluß beide verlieren je einen Arm (wobei beide ja einen neuen bekommen) dann ein wenig gereden dann bis zum nächsten Morgen pennen dann wieder gerede und das wars dann auch alles geklärt und Schluß. Das hätte Kishi auch besser machen können. Genau das meinte ich ja mit Lasch. Wenn man den Kampf mit Pain vergleicht (ja, wir sind wieder beim Vergleichen ;-) ), war der Kampf zwischen Madara, Naruto und Sasuke wirklich schwach. Auch wenn da die große Wendung war, dass Kakashi sein Sharingan verliert. Aber ich fand Kaguya jetzt nicht 100%ig bedeutungslos. Es sind halt einfach zu viele offene Fragen am Ende geblieben. Hätte Kishi mehr Zeit/Kapitel investiert, wäre vieles klarer gewesen. So dachte ich z.B., dass Kaguya eine Art Alien oder so was ist. Welche Mensch hat den schon Hörner bzw. 3 Augen? Was war ihr wahres Ziel, als sie von der Frucht gegessen hat? Wer ist der Vater von Hagoromo? Und wie schon eben erwähnt: Warum ist sie böse geworden??? Aber wie es den Anschein hat, bin ich nicht der Einzige, der vom Schluß ganz schön enttäuscht ist... ;-) Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ist es eigentlich legitim anzunehmen, dass Naruto nun auch Mokuton beherrscht? 178.165.129.83 19:14, 22. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wieso sollte er das plötzlich beherrschen? Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ich nehme mal an, dass er wegen der armprothese darauf kommt. allerdings glaube ich eigentlich eher nicht, dass naruto deswegen mokuton einsetzen kann. was kaguya angeht: dafür, dass sie angeblich einmal die mächtigste person war und zu ihrem ende hin praktisch absolut böse wurde, wurde sie im manga ganz schön verheizt. da hätte es sich doch eigentlich angeboten, shippudden mit madara als endgegner abzuschließen und einen kleinen cliffhanger einzubauen, dass noch jemand viel schlimmeres kommt. sowas in der art wie, zetsu sieht sich enttäuscht dass ergebnis des krieges an und meint daraufhin, dass die vorbereitungen für "ihre" rückkehr dennoch fast abgeschlossen sind. dann hätte man eine neue reihe mit kaguya als gegnerin starten können. genug offene fragen und dergleichen gibts dafür eigentlich genug. aber was solls. 84.157.122.1 09:27, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ja, so hätte der Schluss vom Manga sein sollen, z.B. mal der Krieg. Kaguya so als aller letztes Kapitel/Abschnitt. Na ja, aber leider kann man das jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Wie sagt man so schön: das Kind ist schon in den Brunnen gefallen... Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Allerdings, warum sollte Naruto eine Armprothese tragen? Er hat doch viel bessere Heilungsfähigkeiten als Tsunade bzw. Sakura. Schließlich konnte er Obito "quasi" wiederbeleben und hat Kakashi ein neues Auge geschenkt/geheilt. Und Mighty Gai hat er auch vor dem Tod bewahrt. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also ich muss sagen, dass ich das Ende persönlich garnicht so schlecht fand. Vorallem, wenn es um Madara geht. Am Ende zeigte sich, dass er nicht unbedingt von Anfang an "böse" war. Er wurde selbst auch nur benutzt bzw. manipuliert. Sciher, er traf seine Entscheidungen rücksichtslos und ja, es sind SEHR viele dabei gestorben und er hat die Leben von vielen Menschen ruiniert: Obitos Leben war eine einzige Hölle wegen Madara. Aber so wie ich den Manga verstehe geht es immer darum, auf ein Problem eine Antwort zu finden. Die Antworten von Madara und Sasuke sind andere als von Hashirama und Naruto. Entschuldigung, wenn ich wieder einen Naruto-fernen Verweis mache, aber am Ende erinnerte es mich an die beiden alten Herren von X-Men ;-) Der Professor und Magneto - ein Leben lang und dauerhaft (!) verbunden durch eine tiefe Freundschaft und Respekt - haben völlig unterschiedliche Vorstellungen, wie "Frieden" zu erreichen ist. Und es kann ja wohl auch niemand bestreiten, dass Madara immer Respekt für Hashirama hatte und Sasuke für Naruto. Und am Ende sah Sasuke seine Niederlage ja ein. Ich fand es wunderbar, dass er Naruto mit Itashi verglich. Für mich machte vieles allein durch diese Aussage mehr Sinn. Und es ist schön für die Itashi Fans unter uns: Itashi war wirklich der "richtige" Kage, der "Schatten", der alle beschützt. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Aber nun zu ein paar Fragen, die oben entweder noch offen waren oder mir beim Lesen kamen: Ich bezweifle, dass Indra vorher in Itashi wiedergeboren wurde (wie über mir behauptet wurde). Die Idee fände ich sehr cool, bzw hätte ich sehr cool befunden bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Kakashi Susanoo benutzte. Es hätte mehr gepasst, dass nur die Inkarnationen von Indra das Susanoo benutzen können (persönlicher Geschmack). Zu Kaguya: Ich gestehe, ich verstehe es nicht. Ich bin mir persönlich nichtmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt ein Mensch ist / war. Black Zetzu hatte ich so verstanden, als gab es nie eine Frucht und als war sie von Anfang an der Ten Tails / Baum selbst.... Rikudos Wahrheit ist nicht unbedingt "wahr", das wird explizit angedeutet. BC 12:50, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Zu deiner Aussage muss ich sagen, dass ich den Schluss ja nur deswegen schlecht finde, weil es halt nur "halbherzig" (zumindest in meinen Augen) erzählt ist. Von der Idee her finde ich die Geschichte schon ok, aber sie hat halt zu viele offene Fragen. Es gibt keinen Abschnitt im gesamten Manga, wo so viele offene Fragen da sind. Es wurde immer alles sehr ausführlich erzählt. Und der Vergleich von Professor X und Magneto passt auch nicht so ganz. Madara hat ja nur Respekt vor Hashirama gehabt, weil dieser der einzige Mensch auf der Welt war, der ihm das Wasser reichen konnte. Madara hat ja auch mehrfach versucht, ihn umzubringen. Magneto hingegen hat (glaube ich) nie versucht, Professor X umzubringen. An dieser Stelle muss ich aber auch gestehen, dass ich vor über 13 Jahren von Marvel-Comics auf Mangas umgestiegen, weil die Marvel-Comics kein wirkliches Ende haben - Mangas hingegen schon. Was ich damit sagen will: keine Ahnung, ob Magneto in diesen 13 Jahren versucht hat, Professor X umzubringen. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich fand es aber auch cool/lustig, dass Madara am Ende auch nur ausgenutzt wurde. Er hat verdammt gerne Leute manipuliert, hat aber selbst nicht bemerkt, dass er nur ne größere Marionette war. Aber hier hätte man auch etwas mehr aus der Story holen können... Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt zu deinen Fragen: Ich hab es so verstanden, dass nur Sasuke und nicht Itashi die Reinkarnation von Indra ist. Wie soll das denn auch gehen, wenn Itashi schon die Reinkarnation wäre und Sasuke dann auch, obwohl Itashi noch nicht tot ist. Für eine Reinkarnation muss erst mal derjenige sterben, damit er wiedergeboren werden kann, oder versteh ich das falsch? Warum sollten nur die Inkarnationen Susanoo anwenden können? Dann könnte ich ja auch sagen, dass nur die Inkarnationen das Sharigan nutzen können. So wie es ist, finde ich es schon ok. Ist halt nur die Frage, wie stark das jeweilie Susanoo ist, z.B. Madara und Sasuke beherrschten das perfekte Susanoo, Kakashi konnte es eher nur begrenzt nutzen und nicht beherrschen, oder? Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Na ja, die Frage zu Kaguya kann ich leider nicht beantworten, weil ich das auch nicht so ganz verstanden bzw. in Erinnerung habe... ;-) :"Während der alten Kriege war Kaguya die mutigste von allen Menschen und pflückte die einzige Frucht des Götterbaumes Shinju. Nachdem sie die Frucht gegessen hatte, war sie in der Lage, Chakra einzusetzen und beendete damit ganz alleine den Krieg. Später gebar sie Rikudou Sennin und dessen Bruder, die bereits mit dem Chakra auf die Welt kamen." ... "Da sie ihren beiden Söhnen den Besitz von Chakra missgönnte, erschuf sie aus dem Chakra des Shinju, das sie in sich trug, das Juubi, welches Hagoromos und Hamuras Chakra zurückholen sollte." Ich hoffe dieser Auszug aus dem Artikel über Kaguya schafft Klarheit^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'''Sin007罪]](Dissi) 15:07, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Von wo ist den dieser Artikel? Ich habe mir heute die einzelnen Kapitel (680 & 681) noch mal angeschaut. So steht das dort nicht. Aber ich lasse mich gerne belehren... wie funktioniert das eigentlich mit den wiedergeburten von indra und ashura? "heften" die sich an eine andere seele dran, z.B. an madaras und suchen sich nach dem tod jemand neues? oder befinden sich die seelen der beiden in einem fortlaufenden kreislauf, bei dem sie stets in neuen körpern mit jeweils anderen persönlichkeiten wiedergeboren werden? bei letzterem fall hätte dann eigentlich edo tensei bei madara nicht funktionieren dürfen, da ja dann seine seele nicht im jenseits war.84.157.122.1 13:52, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe, ist das Chakra von Indra und Ashura nicht wirklich verschwunden. Das Chakra von beiden begeht so ne Art Seelenwanderung, wobei die "Auserwählten" wie von einem Geist besessen werden (siehe Kapitel 670 Seite 19). Wenn die Seelenwanderung dann vorbei ist, sucht sie sich die nächstne passenden Personen aus. Aber Madara hat ein "Problem" verursacht (siehe Kapitel 671 Seite 6), indem er ein Stück Fleisch von Hashirama in sich implantierte. So erhielt er das gleiche Chakra wie Hagoromo. Als Madara dann starb, ging die Seelenwanderung weiter auf Sasuke über. > Madara konnte durch Edo Tensei wiedererweckt werden... Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ok, ich habe nochmal in Kapitel 681 gesehen und ich gebe zu, dass es die Frucht vielleicht wirklich gegeben hat und Kaguya sie gegessen hatte. Aber was wirklich deutlich wird: Alles, was zumindest Madara erzählt, stammt von der Tafel und deren Text wurde im Nachhinein verändert. Was mich halt einfach ein wenig verwirrt sind Dinge wie "Sie kam aus einem fernen Land" und das klingt für mich persönlich nach den anderen Dimensionen... Aber da will ich keine Debatte lostreten, das ist bei mir selbst reine Spekulation. Die andere Sache, die mich verwirrt ist, warum die Bijuu-Mischung (Kapitel 688) in Kaguya am Ende eine Hasenform mit drei Augen annehmen?? Sie war die Hasen-Göttin (Oder wie man es übersetzen möchte??), sind es bei Ihr eigentlich Hörner oder Ohren? ^^ Naja, auch auf diese Frage wird die Antwort wohl schuldig bleiben und am Ende ist das auch ok. Schließlich kann man nicht immer alles wissen :-) ~~BC 07:05, 25. Now. 2014~~ Für mich hört sich das eher an, als würde sie von einem anderen Planeten kommen. Naruto frägt doch Hagoromo in Kapitel 670, ob dieser ein Alien ist und dieser meint, dass das nicht so abwägig ist. Aber so richtig bejaht hat er es ja nicht (UND WIEDER NE OFFENE FRAGE)... Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ---- Stimmt jetzt ab für den Artikel des Monats. Dieses Mal stehen leider nur zwei Artikel zur Auswahl! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:14, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ---- Mal ne ganz andere Fragen: Sind eigentlich alle Ninjas miteinander verwandt? Die Menschen hatten vorher kein Chakra. Kaguya hat von der Frucht gegessen und war somit der erste "Mensch", der Chakra schmieden konnte. Dann gebar sie 2 Kinder, die von Anfang an dieses Chakra hatten. Wann bekam denn der Rest der Menschheit Chakra? Schließlich gab es nur diese eine Frucht. Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist Chakra in allen Lebewesen enthalten, nur können Ninja es eben auch benutzen, da sie es gelernt haben. Also sind nicht alle miteinander verwandt, nur weil sie alle Chakra haben und benutzen können. Wir haben hier auch einen User, der einen Blog zum Thema Chakra veröffentlicht hat, falls dich das interessieren würde. YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:13, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Das Thema interessiert mich quasi nur so am Rande. Im "Kapitel 646: Götterbaum" steht: "...Alles Chakra gehörte einst allein dem Shinju, welches dann von ihm gestohlen wurde. Madara erzählt nun von der Entstehung der Shinobi. Vor langer Zeit schon haben sich die Menschen bekämpft, nur ohne Chakra...". Ist halt wieder so ne offene Frage, die ich gefunden habe... Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich mach' mal ein bisschen Werbung für den Blog: Der Ursprung von Chakra. Zum Glück haben wir da wen, der sich die Mühe gemacht hat. Das müsste alle Fragen beantworten. :) YukiWarZone(Contact) 11:15, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Danke für die Info. Hab zwar eben hier gesucht, aber nix gefunden. Dann ist zumindest eine Frage beantwortet. Dann muss jetzt nur noch die zweite Frage beantwortet werden... ;-) Galvathron 17:24, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Was war nochmal die 2. Frage? xD Warum das Gen-Jutsu auch auf die Zivilisten und Tiere wirkt? Oder, ob der Eremit der sechs Pfade ein Alien ist? Hier schwirrt zu viel Stuff rum. xD Am besten du hinterlässt immer eine Signatur, dann sieht man direkt, was zusammengehört. :) YukiWarZone(Contact) 13:15, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, warum meine zweite Frage weg ist, aber ich stelle sie gerne noch mal: wieso waren auch die Menschen (z.B. die Feudal-Herren) und Tiere vom Gen-Jutsu betroffen, die kein Chakra haben? Denen kann Kaguya schlecht Chakra abzapfen, wenn die keins haben... Galvathron 17:18, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Chakra haben tun sie schon alle, nur muss man erst lernen, wie man es benutzt, was einen dann zum Ninja macht. Das hält natürlich Kaguya nicht davon ab, das Chakra in deren Gehirnen durcheinanderzubringen und ein Gen-Jutsu zu errichten. Chakra ist ja etwas universelles, was in allen Lebewesen und der Atmosphäre vorhanden ist, nur in verschiedenen Formen (z.B. Sen-Chakra, oder eben geistige Energie). YukiWarZone(Contact) 12:02, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Also laut der Zusammenfassung, die du beim letzten Mal verlinkt hast, steht aber, dass Hagoromo das Chakra mit einer bestimmten Anzahl Menschen geteilt hat > nicht jeder Mensch hat Chakra; zumindest nicht das Chakra von Shinju... Galvathron 09:36, 28. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Genau, nicht das Chakra vom Shinju, dafür aber eigene geistige Energie. :) YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:43, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich muss zugegeben, dass ich mit dieser Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden bin. Schließlich sagt Kaguya ja, dass sie "ihr" Chakra zurück haben will. Mich verwirrt halt, warum Menschen und Tiere, die "kein" Chakra haben, auch von Gen-Jutsu betroffen sind. Wenn diese Menschen und Tiere nur "billiges" (ich formulier das jetzt einfach mal so)natürliches Chakra haben, dann könnte sie ja rein theoretisch unendlich viel natürliches Chakra absorbieren, was eh schon in der Umgebung vorhanden ist... Na ja, diese Frage bleibt (glaube ich) auch unbeantwortet... --Galvathron 11:00, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) : Vielen Dank für die Werbung @YukiWarZone ;D dieser Blog ist ja schon vor nem halben Jahr entstanden, muss ihn mal überarbeiten (wobei ich jetzt am Ende des Mangas den Ursprung von Chakra weniger verstehe als damals...) Also: Meines Wissens dürfte Chakra von Natur aus NICHT in jedem Lebewesen vorhanden gewesen sein, höchstens voneinander getrennte Yang (Körper) und Yin (Geist) Energie, und freie Naturenergie in der Umgebung... Als "gesichert" können wir dem Manga nur soviel entnehmen: 1) Die Menschen kämpften vor Rikudo ohne Chakra, 2) Chakra "entstand" zum ersten Mal, als Kaguya die Shinjufrucht aß, 3) dass die Daimyos und Zivilisten in MT eingeschlossen wurden, heißt aber, dass sie (kleine Mengen) Chakra besitzen MÜSSEN. Am naheliegendsten würde ich jetzt die Idee finden, dass Hagoromo damals wirklich so gut wie alle Lebewesen mit dem Potenzial für Chakra ausgestattet hat (selbst die Kröten, Hunde usw. haben es ja), oder seitdem eben alle Wesen ausgestorben sind die Rikudo nicht gefolgt sind (wir wissen ja nicht wie weit Ninshu damals verbreitet war). Das bedeutet: So gut wie alle Lebewesen in der Naruto-Welt besitzen seit Rikudo ein Chakranetzwerk (das sehe ich als sowas wie eine vererbbare Veranlagung des Körpers, die einen zum Ninja macht), über das sie ''potenziell ''ihre Körper und Geist Energien miteinander verbinden können, aber nur wenige sind ausgebildete Shinobi, die Anwendungen für ihr Chakra (Jutsu) gelernt haben... Aber über dieses verbindende Netzwerk kann Kaguya eben die Yin und Yang Energien aus jedem Lebewesen ziehen und daraus ihr eigenes Chakra machen. Soweit mal meine Gedanken dazu, vllt erfahren wir ja im neuen Film noch etwas. Transcendency (Diskussion) 19:48, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Zu ner ähnlichen Schlußfolgerung wäre ich auch gekommen. Variante 2 hört sich aber irgendwie wie die Geschichte vom Neandertaler an... ;-) Ich denke, dass wir einfach mit diesen offenen Fragen bzw. Ungereimheiten leben müssen, jetzt wo der Manga leider zu ende ist. Wäre der Manga nicht zu Ende, hätte Kishi wahrscheinlich diese Punkte noch geklärt. --Galvathron 10:01, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC)